


Pretty (Wo)man

by heartbeat (tinksyviv)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Blond, Business, Butler, Couple, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fingering, Gay, Homosexuality, Hotel, Industry, Korean, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Money, Movie AU, Music, Pretty Woman, Sex, Smut, Sope, bangtan - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, blowjob, bts - Freeform, female - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, kpop, minjoon - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, prostitutes are smart too, relationship, taegi - Freeform, taekook, twice, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinksyviv/pseuds/heartbeat
Summary: In which Min Yoongi is your millionaire in the music industry who falls in love with the top prostitute of his hometown, Park Jimin.An AU based off of the amazing, soft, romantic and HOT AF movie, Pretty Woman with the queen - Julia Roberts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This AU hit me like a truck at 2am in the night after having watched Pretty Woman just the night before. Who wouldn't like a Yoonmin AU where Jimin gets to flaunt his fuckboy personality??
> 
> I really am glad with how its turning out and can't wait to write more. I hope you enjoy this AU as much as I do writing it...hehe and please do comment! 
> 
> Heartbeat

“So what do you think?” 

An hour ago, Min Yoongi would’ve been completely engrossed in the conversation with the woman in front of him. But halfway in, and he knew he was setting his company to invest into an instant failure. His hand reached out to lift the glass of brown liquid that lay idle on the table, and took a sip from it. 

“I might need some time to consider,” he replied, eyes watching the swishing of his drink against the crystalline pattern that adorned the glass. He watched as her wide smile twitched at his response, suppressing the displeasure that he so easily triggered. 

Knowing this was his cue to leave, he excused himself, grabbing onto his coat and walking out the bar. He could feel her burning stare as the door swished open to reveal the chaos of the city. A blast of warm Seoul air welcomed him, the bright glare of streetlights reflecting off of his bleached hair. 

His thumb glided across the surface of his black phone, as he called an Uber and leaned against the wall of a building. People rushed past the man, oblivious to his presence in the craziness on the streets during the city’s rush hour. Women clinging to their purses, yet pretending to be nonchalant in their conversations with colleagues. Youth prancing about with their hormone filled bodies and bottles of beer, faces red with the pleasure that alcohol brings. 

Yoongi couldn’t help but recall his times as a college freshman, the total opposite of the group of students that fooled about in the park across the street. He didn’t want anything to do with the after-seminar activities that his peers would rush to do, or the willpower to interact constantly with others. That is, until he realized his degree was at stake if he continued with his anti-social behaviour. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his cell, and he tapped on receive, welcoming the cheerful voice of his younger apprentice. 

“Hyung! I have news!” 

“I’m listening..”

“Kim Namjoon might just end up considering our offer” 

“How so?” 

“I don’t have complete details yet, but from all I know...he’s digging his own grave”  
Sighing to himself, Yoongi couldn’t help but marvel at the level of enthusiasm his faithful apprentice and lawyer, Jungkook portrayed. Be it ordering lunch, or interacting with a company, he showcased an absolute bundle of positivity and excitement, that one couldn’t help but involuntarily get enthused with him. 

“Thanks for the info, kid. I’ll be heading home to get back on those documents for that other client we have.”

“Kid? Seriously?”

“Don’t push it, Jeon Jungkook. I’ll see you tomorrow” 

He stuffed the phone into his pocket, before looking back at the now empty park, chuckling to himself. The moment was crystal clear in his head; his teacher had forcefully assigned him to be the kid’s buddy. Despite knowing that he was a music major and Jungkook was a law major, he knew there was no undermining Mr. Park’s intentions. 

He’d never realized until 5 years down the line, that he had really needed the guy. Not only had his nonsensical ability to try everything pushed him into marketing, it had opened his closed persona, and made him discover new sides of himself. Sides that he now used being the CEO of his own music dealing company, bargaining companies for over a million US dollars almost every month. 

His thoughts moved onto Jungkook setting them up for blind date as he opened the door to his ride, remembering how he’d discovered one thing for sure that day - romance wasn’t his cup of tea. 

It was just one of those days that he’d show up with a gummy smile on his face, books in hand, and the sun would be shining kindly on him. It was all just part of the climax to whatever disaster lay in wait for him during the course of the day. 

That specific afternoon, it came up in the form of two girls sitting beside Jungkook at their regular restaurant, his one arm wrapped around the brunette beside him, and her friend sitting across them with an empty seat beside her.

Oh God. Please don’t tell me. 

Yoongi’s realization had dawned on him slower than the younger’s eyes, that brightened on sight. 

“Hyung!” the latter had shouted, making two at the table follow his gaze. There was no refusing his toothy smile, as the then mint haired older had seated himself onto the chair beside the girl with a trembling body. She had smiled at him through bright red lips, her dark eyes holding a hungry gaze he knew too well - the kid had picked them up from that crowd. 

“Sorry if I startled you by having them here...I wanted to keep it a secret in case you’d refuse” the younger had continued, as the girl beside him had yelped on his hand moving lower down from their spot on her hips. 

Of course I’d refuse… Yoongi had thought, trying his best not to touch his supposed ‘date’ for the afternoon. She had worn a tight blue dress that accentuated her curves, and it had stopped just high enough that he could catch the peek of the end of her lace stockings. 

The rest of the afternoon had resulted in a series of awkward words exchanged between him and the girl - her name was Jeongyeon - and Jungkook trying get him to open up a little more. 

What had really ruined his day - or more like made it way crazier - had been when Jungkook had excused himself to the ’bathroom’ with his date, and not returned 20 minutes later. 

“Do you think he’ll be back?” he’d stammered, turning back to face the now smirking Jeongyeon. Instead of answering him however, she’d got up from her seat and made her way in the direction of where they were meant to be for the past 20 minutes. Her curvy figure had disappeared in the crowd of students at the front of the restaurant, and 5 minutes in, he was sure they were probably in a threesome. 

Yoongi always wondered what would’ve happened if he’d actually decided to bail on her that evening, as his flustered mind had contemplated just fucking it and going over to his next lecture hall. 

But his mind had once more failed him when she had arrived before he could decide, her dress looking much tighter on her, and he’d sworn it looked shorter too. 

“They’ll probably not show for the next hour or so. Are you done eating?” she’d said, seating herself beside him once more, closer than before with her hips brushing his own. 

He had looked down at the ramen that had gone cold from his neglecting it, and had turned to face her eager eyes. Looking the other way right away, he had nodded his head, fumbling with the silver rings on his fingers. 

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” her voice had radiated a hint of curiosity as she began to inch closer, “I’ve been watching you for 2 hours now and you’ve barely even made a move…”

Before he’d known it, her hand had placed itself onto his thigh, causing his breath to hitch. Smiling sweetly as she had realized she’d gotten his attention, she had moved them slowly up until they lay just above his crotch. 

All it had taken was the shifting of what lay beneath his jeans for them to know they had no choice. Or at least, Yoongi had no choice. 

Her arm had gripped onto his tightly, yanking up to follow her over to the empty shed on their campus, her heels clicking wildly on the gravel path. He had sensed the switch flipping in her the second he’d shown even the slightest show of sexual desire, and by the time he could recuperate from the constant shock he was in, she had shut the door, and her blue dress was nowhere to be seen. 

That afternoon shouldn’t have been a moment of shock in Yoongi’s opinion, since he knew what it was like to have a crazy desire to make love to someone. His last two years with Jungkook taking him to parties, had resulted in him going completely drunk and waking up with one or even two girls wrapped around him. 

But right then, with her mouth sucking on his hard on, and her lips kissing his light skin, he didn’t feel the slightest attraction, nor the want to be inside of her. 

He still remembered how she’d claimed him to be a man of actions, not words, as her cries of pleasure had been nothing but mere noises to his ears. 

It had felt like hours when he’d finally lay in only his underwear, panting against the naked Jeongyeon, who planted soft kisses on his stomach. She hadn’t once kissed his lips. Instead, she’d left faint red marks on his neck and chest. 

“Two things are for sure, Yoon-ah...can I call you that?” Her dark eyes no longer looked at him like they had hours ago at lunch. Instead, they were softer in their scrutiny of his sweat covered face. 

He had scrunched his face as he had replied, “I’d rather you don’t. But what two things?”

Her smile had been much wider as she’d grabbed onto her bra and begun to clasp it on. In the process, she’d said “You really suck at romance. And I mean the kind with flirting and winning a girl’s heart. It ain’t your thing.”

“Ah,” he had blurted, cheeks turning red as she had laughed at his reaction. 

‘You’re cute. Totally my type. But now that I’ve fucked you...I doubt we’d be able to go for it again.”

Yoongi’s brows had furrowed at her statement, even if he felt relieved at her leaving him. 

“Is that your second point?” he had asked, watching as she had struggled to say the next few words. Her eyes had turned away for the first time that afternoon, as she’d cleared her throat and fidgeted with the fabric of her dress. 

“Yoongi...you’re not straight, are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thud really hadn’t been much of a bother when Baekhyun sat quietly at his desk, trying to study. He’s been staring at the textbook in front of him for almost 2 hours, so it wasn’t a surprise if he was hallucinating the laws of motion. On the second thud, he probably assumed there was a brawl going on above him, or he was in a state of hallucination that would probably get him fucked tomorrow. 

 

But then the moaning started. Loud, high pitched moans that pierced right through the floor in the apartment above him, down to his very ears. 

 

He’d scraped enough money to rent himself a nice apartment that was just a train stop away from his university. However, he hadn’t expected his first day moved in to result in people having loud sex above him. That too, the day before the entrance test for his third year. 

 

Two cups of coffee in, and music blasting in his ears, he could still hear the increasing amount of thuds and louder moans from his ceiling, until the last shout of pleasure crossed his patience. 

 

He stormed upstairs, a pan in hand and slammed on the door, only to drop his pan the moment the wooden plank swung open. Faced before him was a man covered in sweat, yet his dark eyes shown a sexual aura that could mesmerize anyone. Red hair plastered to his face, and black netted stockings adorning his muscled thighs, he looked unreal. 

 

_ Like a male Barbie doll...except hotter... _

 

“I do apologize, Mister. I was just about to leave.” he smirked, walking past the open mouthed Baekhyun, his black heels clicking against the stone stairs of the building. He couldn’t help but smell the strong scent of roses that lingered in the hallway, and turned his head over to the open door in front of him.

 

He instantly yanked his head away, face reddening with embarrassment. The image was likely to scar him for the rest of the week, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to face the man living there the same again. 

 

\---------------------

 

Cars blared their horns, and women dressed in the flimsiest of clothes swarmed the back alleys of clubs and bars. A thick fog of cigarette smoke engulfed the space in front of a smaller bar, it’s cheap fluorescent lights spilling red all over the street.

_ Nothing beats the shitty air of Busan _ thought Jimin, wetting his dry lips and smiling at the familiar faces that greeted him. He pushed open the entrance to the bar, and walked over to its back, ignoring the horny couples that felt each other up in the booths that surrounded him. 

 

He reached a brown door at the end of a long corridor and pushed it open, eyes meeting blue ones, and he grinned widely. 

 

“Taehyung-ah”

 

The latter’s brown hair glistened in the white light of the room they were in, pale grey walls looming over racks of bright clothes that mocked the depressing color, and a large mirror on a far end. Jimin hugged the man before him tightly, his head burying itself into his wide chest, and pulling apart to look at him properly. 

 

“You’re wearing contacts again”

 

“Yup. Client wanted a fantasy theme. So I went for the dreamy kind”

 

“The dreamy. Too basic”

 

“That’s because you’re crazy” Taehyung chuckled, walking over to a wooden closet and yanking it open. Jimin watched as he took off the leather half coat that he’d been wearing that evening, his muscles flexing while put on a black cotton T-shirt. 

“Well you’re looking a snack waiting to be eaten” he mocked, licking his lips once more. If Taehyung hadn’t been the older’s half brother, he’d have anyday fucked him. But he wasn’t one to believe in the incest that porn sites encouraged, so he was good with teasing Tae instead. 

 

He himself yanked off the netting that adorned his chest, and rolled off the ones on his thighs, cursing to himself for getting too messy with his client. By the time he was only in his underwear, Taehyung was leaning against the wall beside the door, and scrolling through his phone. 

 

“How was  _ your _ client?”

 

“Nothing new. I got called by the same dude I met at the bar” 

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes before answering, “Kai called again?”

 

The redhead brushed his hair away from his forehead, and smiled at the younger who couldn’t help but smile back. The latter knew all too well how regular a customer Kai was. He’d been particularly approaching Jimin every evening for the past two weeks, ever since the older had flirted with him at that party. 

 

The party that was meant to be hooker free, and the two of them had sneaked in dressed normally. The party that Taehyung had ended up getting laid with someone he still couldn’t remember a face of. 

 

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Taehyung walked over to Jimin to help him into the hoodie, aware of how sweaty Jimin got after visiting Kai. 

 

“Did he pay you well?” the younger asked, pulling the fabric down till it slid over onto his toned frame. The hoodie covered his whole body, hiding every inch of evidence that indicated he worked out. Instead, it turned him into a ‘chubby cheeked mochi’ - a name that Taehyung always teased the older with and got punched in the guts for everytime. 

 

“He gave me the same amount.”

 

“You have to stop going to him, Jimin-ah. I’m sick of seeing you all used up after visiting him” 

 

“But he’s my only steady income, Tae!” Jimin noticed how his words made Taehyung groan in frustration, how he stormed off because he couldn’t take the stupidity that radiated from Jimin’s very being at times. 

 

Who cared if Jimin was the older. Taehyung was done seeing his best friend treated like a sex toy. Yes, they were hookers, and yes they got paid for letting people have sex with them. But they were humans, and they had feelings too. They weren’t machines, even if they were giving up their bodies for the sake of being able to live a little longer in sanity. 

 

_ You’re too kind, Jimin. You’re too kind. _


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beat down on the worn roads of Busan mercilessly, driving people away from its burning rays. Unfazed by the heat of the town, a black Sedan made its way down the smoking road, with its driver lost in thought. 

Hair dyed black and face grim, Min Yoongi was thankful for the air-conditioning of his car, and would not in a 100 years contemplate opening his window for any fresh air whatsoever. He scowled as the vehicle hit another pothole, making his coffee almost tip over. 

“10 grand, and THIS is what you give me Jungkook? An unkempt region with scorching heat?”   
A chuckle sounded through the speakers of the vehicle as it followed suit in a serious voice, “You told me you wanted to try something new” 

“I didn’t mean a goddamn road trip, you bastard” Yoongi groaned in frustration as Jungkook burst into laughter, obviously enjoying the cries that Yoongi gave every now and then. Clinging tightly onto the steering wheel, he tried to calm himself down, knowing that if he showed up in a bad mood at the hotel, he’d be setting a bad impression on the staff. 

He finished up his conversation with Jungkook, before turning on the radio for a tune to drown out the sound of his precious tires hitting pothole after pothole, rattling the car like a toy played with rigorously. He let the sound of the guitars and drums zone him out, leaving his body to work monotonously, foot pressed against the pedals and hand moving the steering wheel with ease.. 

It was 4 in the evening, and he had a long way to go. Jungkook’s route had started off with a 2 hour indication for his trip, but Yoongi knew there was no way he would get on the other side of the city in 2 hours, especially through the inner roads of the region. 

Brushing the black hair from his face, Yoongi pulled out his cap from the bag on the passenger seat, and put it onto his head, gripping the wheel and watching the long road that lay ahead of him. 

“4 more hours. Let’s do this” he whispered, as Pretty Woman played in the background.  
-

Seulgi emptied her last bottle of whiskey into the cup of the her waiting customer before sighing in exhaustion. The evening had turned out hotter than usual, pushing people into any sort of shelter, and knowing that her bar was one of the few with air conditioning, the place was filled with customers reeking with sweat.

She dabbed her forehead with her apron, before plopping down into her chair. 

“Need some help?” she heard, looking up to meet her cousin’s sparkling eyes. He smiled back at her through plump lips, his sleeveless top exposing his bare arms. She’d always considered him a living oxymoron - a soft pretty face adorning a rugged and firm body. He jumped over the counter to pull her into a hug, before being pushed away in disgust. 

“Ugh you stink. Stay away from me” Seulgi gagged, brushing away the sweat that he’d rubbed off on her before returning a murderous glare in his direction. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you need help or not?” 

“Yes. I’d very much like your help, Jiminie.” she replied in a sarcastic tone, watching as he rolled his eyes and wrapped an apron around him. She turned away to watch rushing customers that entered her bar to escape the heat, her eyes scanning each face with hopes of finding one in particular. 

Her thoughts were jarred by the slamming of glass against metal, and she jerked her head towards the direction of the noise. 

“They need a refill” 

Seulgi scowled at the blonde in front of her, her hair tied up in a messy bun with beads of sweat dripping down the sides of her face. Yet she looked disinterested in the older’s displeasure, letting out a yawn in wait. 

“I don’t have all day, Seulgi. Hurry the fuck up.” she spoke, meeting her boss’ eyes with a bored expression. 

“Watch your mouth, Yeri. You can’t expect to get paid with that attitude,” Seulgi scolded, pouring the contents of the mixer in her hand into the glass Yeri held. 

“Whatever,” the latter muttered, carrying her tray over to the far end of har bar. Jimin chuckled at the open-mouthed Seulgi who couldn’t help but fume at her young employee’s attitude. 

“Well she’s a pleasure to have” he teased, grabbing the mixer from her hands and washing it in the sink below him. Ignoring the kick to his shin, he dried the container, and joined Seulgi on her spot at the counter, elbows propped up and watching people. 

His eyes glanced over to her own, their yearning gaze waiting to light up at the sight of her ex’s face. He knew too well that she wasn’t going to come back, and that Seulgi was continuously holding onto a false hope. A hope that would crumble sooner or later, and would ruin her, yet she held on. 

The redhead jumped as a buzz sounded in his back pocket as he looked down to see Taehyung’s name on the caller id. He watched Seulgi zone out in her hopeful state for a few more seconds before making his way to the back of the bar and answering him. 

He was greeted by Taehyung’s deep voice, who didn’t seem bothered with showing his annoyance even through the phone, “Where the fuck ARE you, Jimin? It’s almost 10 and we’re supposed to pick up customers for the day”

Sighing loudly, the younger replied, “I’m helping out Seulgi. She’s back to her daydreaming at the bar as usual.” 

One mention of her name, and both of them knew better than to argue any further. At least, when it came to the moments she had like now, where she stood with a blank face staring at the entrance. It was an ‘inevitable’ as Yeri liked to call it. Her must-do every time she ended up working as the bartender replacement because some douchebag called in sick. 

Which was why they always had someone cover for the job. But Jimin just had to be goddamn late that day. 

“I’ll be there in 20. Shoo away those pervy ones for me, will ya?” 

Following Taehyung’s confirmation, Jimin walked back over to Seulgi, waving his hands in front of her face and startling her. 

“What happened?” she spoke, her voice sounding dazed in the evening gloom as Jimin smiled at her with sparkling eyes. 

“I have to go work. I’ll see you tomorrow at the restaurant,” he replied hurriedly, removing the apron and giving her a hug despite her protests. Waving at her and then at Yeri who smiled as he passed, he was out the door, hot air smacking him right in the face. 

Well then...time to get sexy I guess he thought, making his way into the dark building beside him. 

\------

“7 fucking hours...and the GPS said it was 2. Just great” 

Taehyung couldn’t help but notice as a furious man threw out a screen no bigger than a phone onto the pavement, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as latter had to get out the car and stomp on it to actually break. 

He watched as he shouted madness, obviously bringing unintended attention to himself, before jerking his head to the crowd of horny people. Without another word, he stumbled over to them, his steps uneasy as his eyes met Taehyung’s, dark and- furious? 

“Is Wilshire hotel closeby?” 

He was almost a metre away from Taehyung, black hair disheveled yet he was dressed in expensive clothing. 

Probably mugged some poor guy he thought until he was face to face with the man, a snarl growing on his face. 

“Do you need something sir?” came Jimin’s soft voice behind Taehyung, clothed in a pink crop top and tight black shorts. His thighs were decorated with black netted stockings, and his lips looked blood read as he checked Yoongi out. 

Yoongi was surprised with the both men’s attire, the redhead’s partner who’d been staring at him earlier was strapped in black leather, outlining every inch of his body underneath. Even his-

“Excuse me” Taehyung cleared his throat, eyeing Yoongi as he thought of what to say, “answer his question.” 

The heat of the evening didn’t help as beads of sweat dripped down Yoongi’s forehead, and instinctively, he said “I already asked your taller partner here. Is Wilshire hotel closeby? My GPS was being a bitch.” 

“I noticed” Taehyung mumbled, nodding at Yoongi to ask for a moment before turning back to Jimin, who was offended by the man’s differentiation of the two. 

“You take him” Jimin’s eyes didn’t leave the younger’s as he thought, but every now and then, his fists would clench at the glimpse of the ‘businessman’ that stood a few meters away from them. 

Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at his opportunity and put his hands onto Jimin’s shoulder. 

“No. You will, Park Jimin. For arriving 2 hours late, and before that dick of a client of yours shows up for you again.” 

Before Jimin would utter a word of protest, Taehyung shoved the redhead over to the man, who turned in confused at the hooker that stood in front of him. 

“He’ll take you there,” he instructed with a wink towards Jimin, before rushing away. The older cursed silently at his friend before facing the clueless individual, and smiling through pursed lips. 

“Uh..” Yoongi began, but was stopped by a finger to his lips, the scent of roses drifting up to his nose as the other’s keen gaze seemed almost mesmerizing. Up close, he looked even better than from afar, his red lips full and soft in sight, with porcelain like skin and dark orbs in his eyes that one could get lost in.

He leaned in, close enough that Yoongi could feel his breath against his neck, the warmth tickling his skin as he whispered, “The name’s Jimin.” before walking over to the car. Yoongi stood motionless in his spot there, contemplating what was happening and whether he really had ended up having a hooker enter his car. 

Why am I always in messes like these? He thought, picturing the look that would flash across Jungkook’s face if he knew about tonight’s encounter. He still hadn’t told the younger about his possible homosexuality that he discovered back in college, and wasn’t planning to after the past dating scandals people accused other CEOs of. 

“You coming or not?” Jimin shouted from the passenger seat, eyes following the older’s movements as he slowly entered the car, “Wilshire is an hour away so the earlier the better”

Heaving a sigh, Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done in his life to end up in such a situation. 

“Life just couldn’t get any shittier” 

“Pardon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally meet..hehe. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the chapter, and dw things get spicier soon *cackles*   
> This is a whole kpop universe lol, so don't be surprised for the Exo, RV and BP cameosssss
> 
> Love  
> Yoonmi (heartbeat)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Also...I'm going to hell T-T
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one

The car ride had been extremely silent, except for the occasional instructions that escaped Jimin’s mouth as he drove. He’d avoided looking at the man that sat cross-legged on his passenger seat, his muscled thighs flexing under the nets that clung tightly to his skin. The shorts looked tighter, almost bursting at the seams with every shift of his bulging behind.

All Yoongi did the whole ride to the hotel however, was wonder why on earth he was flustered. It wasn’t those frustrated nights where he’d had a little too much to drink and had to work on dozens of reports. No, this felt like a tension brewing between him and Jimin seated in his car.

He hadn’t felt this way ever since Jeongyeon had asked him whether was straight or not, palms sweating and cheeks blushing red. It was a surprise to him, but at the same time a moment of contemplation as he realized she could’ve been right, but he’d pushed it away since.

“We’re here” Jimin declared in his soft voice, as he followed the latter’s gaze out to the bright lights of a towering building.

Wilshire Hotel Yoongi thought, reaching down to unclasp his belt before turning to Jimin. It wasn’t until his hands had brushed the younger’s thigh that he realized what he was doing.

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” the man mused, smiling at Yoongi until his eyes were small crescents, almost adorable if he weren’t in his sexual attire, “but I can help myself thank you.”

He watched him get out of the car, before getting out himself, walking over until he was standing in front of Jimin. His head stood just a few centimetres above his, their eyes meeting until they stayed locked.

Yoongi should’ve said goodbye that very second. Given him something small as a fee and walked over to his home for the week. Yet something in Jimin’s gaze left him glued to his spot, lost in the dark pools of his mind, and it made him feel something.  
An attraction, almost romantic, yet he felt it to be something more. Hands moving by themselves, he watched as Jimin gasped and he was now just inches away from Yoongi’s face.

The older could feel Jimin’s butt clench as they were basically grazing against one another, Yoongi’s hands holding Jimin on his waist, as his warm breath tickled his neck

“Stay the night,” he uttered, his eyes watching Jimin’s expression from shocked, to a hint of smug. The latter bit his lip, going onto his toes to lean in and brush his lips against Yoongi’s before going back down to face him once more.

“Might be a little pricey,” he began, hand moving down till it softly cupped his crotch, grinning as Yoongi inhaled sharply at the contact.

“I’m all yours, Min Yoongi-ssi”

\-----------------

Jimin had expected to be stripped off of his clothing, and slammed against the wall, the moment they’d entered Yoongi’s room. He’d expected his client to be like Kai, aggressive and seductive by the way he’d nonchalantly pulled him closer.

Instead, he was sitting on Yoongi’s bed, fully clothed whilst the latter began working on his laptop with a phone to his ear. He’d spent a precious hour warming his butt against the man’s covers, and was annoyed at how Yoongi had just dismissed Jimin as if he were a servant.

“Yes, Jungkook. The papers need re-adjusting” Yoongi sighed in the background, scribbling notes onto paper and typing things every now and then. Every now and then his eyes glanced in Jimin’s direction, his small hands brushing through his red locks, body restless as he sat on the bed.

“I’m really bored here, Yoongi-ssi!” he shouted, seeing Yoongi cover the microphone to avoid Jungkook from hearing his guest. It took him another 10 minutes of Jimin’s shouting to cut the phone and glare at the innocent eyes that watched him from his bed. Lips pouted when he knew he was just grinning on the inside.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?!” Yoongi spoke in frustration, putting his cell back onto the desk and walking over to Jimin, who shifted to let him sit next to him.  
“I didn’t come here for you to work and leave me lazing around, dickhead. So get it done with, because I have things to do” the redhead snorted, licking his lips while Yoongi followed his movements.

Jimin reached into his boots and pulled out three packets, it’s fluorescent colors glistening in the dimness of their room. Jimin held them together and waved it in front of Yoongi’s face, “which flavor do you prefer? I have chocolate, strawberry and mint”

“You carry lube in your boots?” Yoongi chuckled, reaching in for the green packet with ‘mint’ written on it in tacky foil paper as Jimin softly smiled at him.

“I come prepared,” he explained, adjusting the netting on his thighs, “it’s part of doing such a thing. There’s rules and precautions we have to take.”

“So you’ve made rules?”

“I didn’t. Taehyung did. The guy you walked up to before me. He taught me some tricks and things like that”

Yoongi couldn’t help but be intrigued by the man in front of him, his muscles flexing as he fixed his attire and fidgeted with the green packet that he’d chosen. It seemed unreal that someone like him could manage to captivate him, yet he somehow felt it to be right.

“Are there other tricks he taught you?” he asked, and Jimin smiled at him. The same smile he gave him in the car, one that radiated a beauty he couldn’t comprehend.

“Just the big ones. My biggest one is the no kiss policy. Avoid lip contact, and just do it with the person.”

“And why is that?”

“Or else I might get feelings for that person. It’s as simple as that. Kept me sane all this time.”

He brushed his hair once more, before shifting closer to Yoongi until their faces were inches apart. That’s when it struck Yoongi that they’d almost kissed. At least, that’s what he thought it was.

“What was that time in front of the car then, Jimin-ssi?”

“Oh you mean this?” Jimin whispered as he leaned in like before, lips brushing his once more, making Yoongi’s breath hitch. “It’s the thing that keeps my client coming back, Min Yoongi-ssi. To the point that they wish they could kiss me.”

He smirked with his eyes locked on Yoongi’s, his hand slowly shifting up the latter’s thigh and just between his legs. His skin tingled under the fabric of his pants as if an electric current flowed through the threads, his breathing getting faster as small hands unzipped what lay underneath.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Jimin mused, a growing lust lurking behind his dark eyes. Yoongi marvelled at the way he looked unfazed by his nervous behaviour, as it were a thing he did daily - which he did.

“It’s my first time with a man” he blurted before realizing he did nothing to falter Jimin’s grip, and made him hungrier instead.

“Well then...let’s get started with lesson one, shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

The song of chirping birds filled the gloomy atmosphere that hung around the streets of the sleeping town in Busan. The smell of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume lingered in the dimly lit alleyways, mixed in with the pungent scent of alcohol as Taehyung approached his destination. 

The front door creaked, and he entered the dark room, the red lights turning his hair a shade of deep maroon, flickering with his every step. His eyes followed the passed out men sprawled on tables, skimming past the part time waitresses who lay sprawled on sticky chairs, exhausted from their night shifts. He stopped at the tired gaze of a woman behind a bar, a yawn escaping her mouth as she met his eyes and smiled. 

“You’re back” she spoke with a tired undertone, rubbing her sore shoulders before leaning over the counter to give him a hug. 

“Finished a little late I guess,” he mused walking over to bury her in his embrace, pulling away and looking at her with the light blue in his eyes, “what about you?” 

Her smile faltered at his comment, her fingers brushing through her locks nervously, “the same old thing…” she muttered, picking up a dishcloth and beginning to wipe the counter for the hundredth time. 

The man chuckled, before walking over to the end of the table, watching the wafts of fresh cigarette smoke that drifted from the cubicles of the awake customers. He turned towards the corridor that led to the dressing rooms, brows furrowing at seeing no lights turned on. 

“Was Jimin home last night?” he asked, catching Seulgi zoning out again as she jerked her head up to answer him, eyes wide and lips softly pouting. 

“Uh- I don’t know. He hasn’t been back since he left me to work with you” 

“Not even a call?”

Seulgi chuckled, moving her body until it leaned lazily against the edge of the counter and her tilted head faced him, “does he ever seem like the guy who would call?” 

With the nod of a head, Taehyung made his way down the dark corridor, his hand brushing against the chalky paint, leaving their residue on his fingertips. Hand in one pocket, he used his other to open the door to a wider room, locking it shut before slowly undressing in the quiet. 

He watched himself in the mirror that stood in front of him, his hair stringy with dried sweat, and eyes red after falling asleep in his contacts. But his gaze ignored the disheveled face that looked back at him. Instead, they never left the sight of the black bruise on his side, a long and sharp line that could make even a fearless man recoil in pain. The skin that held the color was still tender to touch, clouds of purple outlining the rest of his body that feared the mark left on him. 

No one knew of his bruise besides him and his last two clients that covered for him, not even Jimin. His fingers hovered over the patch, a tingling pain searing through as he moved his hand down to where it ended just above where his hip ended.   
He had no memory of the night he got his bruise, just faint flashes of light and the dark silhouette of a man with no face. It was all after the party, the morning after that he found himself sprawled at the back of an abandoned building, clothes ripped and body shaking with the searing pain on his side. He’d limped back home without a word to Seulgi and Jimin, and cleaned himself up. 

Weeks later he’d catch Jimin’s curiosity to the patch of foundation that decorated that very part of his torso, fingers wishing to brush past the sensitive skin before he stopped him short. 

“DON’T. TOUCH.” he had yelled. 

“Jesus. What’s wrong with touching foundation, Tae?” 

“It’s freshly put, you’ll ruin the drying process. I need it cuz I’ve had something prepared for a client.” he mumbled, swatting away the older as if he were a fly as he chuckled at him. 

“Another fantasy innuendo?” 

“A middle ages one. So don’t touch me before I even get to show them”

“Well fuck.” Jimin placed his hands on his hips, brushing the hair from his forehead and checking Tae up, his bare torso now covered up by a loose fur coat. 

Since then he hadn’t been bothered by him about the literal paint that covered the black mark. But he knew he had to tell Jimin sooner or later, and he had to find out who did this to him eventually too. 

He heard his phone buzz as he pulled on a black hoodie, his hand finding the blue slate and finger gliding across the glass screen.

You free today? the message read, making him smile before responding am I ever busy?

He pocketed the phone and exited out the dressing room, waving a goodbye to Seulgi as she packed things for the day, and walking out onto the slowly brightening street. 

In the sound of his steps his phone buzzed a second time with a meetup, ending with a small heart at the end. The same one that showed on Seulgi’s screen 1 year ago, with a see you soon text from Irene, her ex. 

\----  
Morning eased in for the two that lay embraced in each other’s arms in bed. The soft smell of roses still engulfed Yoongi’s senses as his arms held in them a sleeping man. The sun shone on his face turning it almost angelic, the light kissing his skin, embracing his soft pink lips and his eyes that fluttered in whatever dream that passed through his mind. 

“Who are you…” he whispered, reaching out his fingers to brush the hair that fell onto his forehead in a mess, the strands soft to his touch. 

He heard a buzzing noise amidst his awe in examining Jimin beside him, turning to find his phone vibrating against his desk. 

Goddammit Jungkook he thought, carefully bringing himself out of the bed, and covering the rest of Jimin’s body with a blanket. With a last glance at him, he picked up his phone, welcoming a frantic voice on the other end. 

“Where the fuck have you been, Yoongi?” Jungkook squeaked on the receiver, making the older flinch while pulling up a pair of boxers. 

“I was...busy” 

“Enough to not pick up your phone?” 

“I’m sorry, okay?” he muttered, shuffling over to the closet on the other side of the room, cautious not to be too loud. 

“Yoongi hyung apologizing. That’s not a good sign. Tell me what really happened, Hyung.” He could hear Jungkook take in a sharp breath near the phone, trying to calm himself in a stressful situation. 

“I met- I was with someone last night,” he began, facing Jimin who snored softly on his bed, before answering, “that’s all I’m going to tell you.” 

He instantly regretted saying so, as the flashbacks of the night before rushed into his head like a raging river against a brittle dam. They came hit after hit, the second Jimin took over Yoongi, the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body with every thrust, and the eyes that didn’t leave his as they made love. 

It was enough to put Yoongi on edge once more, leaning against a wall on the phone with Jungkook. Enough to bring about what he really didn’t need that second, as his boxers clung tightly to his skin with the movement between his legs. 

Swearing quietly to himself, he steered away the conversation with Jungkook in hopes of avoiding any more mishaps, before throwing his phone into a drawer and trudging over to the shower. 

He didn’t want to wake Jimin. Nor did he want to walk over to work with a tent pole sticking out from his trousers. 

His feet felt sticky against the marbled floor, the cold sending shivers up his spine as he undressed and walked into the cubicle. Water dribbled slowly before falling onto his dark hair, steam fogging the windows as drops glided across his skin.   
“God that feels good.” he moaned, hands brushing against his skin until they slowly lowered down. He hadn’t done this in a long time, the sensitive skin sending a second shiver up his body. 

“Let me help you with that” a soft voice sounded behind him, causing Yoongi to jump before being hugged by Jimin from behind. He could feel the younger’s bare skin against him, muscles flexing as his hands moved down until they curled around his own. 

“Wasn’t last night enough?” he whispered, a grin spreading across his face and Yoongi shuddered. 

Maybe it was the heat, or just the fact that a naked man was practically grinding against him. Or it was the fact that the second he turned to face Jimin, he was hypnotized by the brown in his eyes.

By the time Yoongi came to his senses, Jimin was panting against him with a devilish grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> it's been ages :0 apologies for no post. School started and I kind of got too overwhelmed :"D
> 
> For those thirsty hoes who expected a full on smut scene i'm not gonna have it in the main story (mwahahahahahahhah)  
> HOWEVER, I might post it as bonus chapters at the end of the story. SO PATIENCE.


End file.
